Competition
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Kendall/James- Kendall's competitive side gets a little out of hand sometimes...Rated for a bit of language and kissing.


**Oh-kay...this is a BTR story. About Kendall and James. Because I love them very much. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I only just recently fell in love with the show. Honestly, I know nothing about the show. But I guess I know enough to write this?**

**Warnings: Some yummy boys kissing. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S., rated for the kissing and one itty bitty bad word (or so) in there somewhere...**

* * *

Crystal clear droplets of water splashed up and out of the Palm Woods pool, hitting the nearby chairs and tables, as the Big Time crew jumped into, climbed out of, and jumped back in, the water. "Kendall," Logan said, holding a yard stick at the side of the pool. "Six feet, nine inches."

The blond laughed, climbing out of the cold water, and sat at the edge of the pool. "Beat that," he said, cockily, in James' direction. He, then, watched as James backed up to the doors of the hotel lobby, ran, and jumped into the pool with his knees pulled to his chest.

The water went up, and Kendall's smile went down, as Logan and Carlos clapped for the taller brunet member of the band. "Eight feet, two inches!" Logan said, smiling. "Looks like James wins this one."

Kendall pouted and glared at the taller teen. "You just got lucky," he said, standing and grabbing a towel off of one of the chairs.

Carlos put up a finger, stopping Kendall just before he walked off, and said, "That's my towel." The blond glared and walked toward the doors, drying off some with the towel.

"I'm going to go shower," he said, throwing the towel back at Carlos when he was dried off enough.

When he disappeared into the lobby, Carlos turned to Logan and James, confused. "What's his deal?" he asked, throwing his towel back onto the chair it had been previously occupying.

James sighed and pulled himself up and out of the pool, grabbing his own towel to dry off with. "You know how he is when it comes to competitions," the brunet said, drying his face and hair. "That and he woke up way too early this morning. I know I'd be grumpy if I was up at five."

Logan nodded in agreement. "Well, I was gonna go get some lunch anyway. You guys in?"

The shorter brunet jumped up and made his way to Logan's side quickly. "I'm game for some food," he said smiling goofily. "James?"

The taller shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'm gonna go check on Kendall quick."

"Suit yourself," Carlos said, turning to walk away. Logan rolled his eyes and made to follow his friend when James stopped the pair.

The brunet patted his head lightly. "How's my hair?" he asked, fluffing it a bit. Logan and Carlos laughed and walked away without answering him.

The brunet just shrugged and made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kendall sat on the bright orange couch, playing a racing game on the Wii. James walked in, closing the door behind him loudly enough to make the blond jump, and said, "Sorry."

Kendall shrugged it off and picked up another Wii remote, holding it out for the brunet to take. "No thanks," James said, waving him away and picking up a magazine.

"No fashion magazines," Kendall said, removing the paper-backed item from the taller teen's hands and replacing it with a controller. "You're gonna race me so I can prove that you beating me in the splash contest was just luck."

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "You won't let me read until I race, will you?"

The blond smiled and shook his head. "Nope," he said, un-pausing the game and restarting it. Kendall and James raced around four different tracks, throwing bombs and other items at each other, until the blond had gotten the first place, virtual, trophy. He chuckled, setting the Wii remote in his lap, and letting his arms drape over the back of the couch.

The brunet set down his Wii remote and picked up his magazine again. "There, you won," he said, feigning excitement. "You beat me."

Kendall pouted again. "I know I won…but I want my winning something to make you feel bad. Not make you just blow it off."

James' eyes moved back and forth across the pages in front of him. "I think I'd only _really_ be hurt if you beat me at modeling. Not that anything like that would ever happen…no offense."

As if on cue, Katie slipped out of the small hallway that lead to the bedrooms and smiled at the two teens. "It's settled, then," she said, making the boys jump. She pulled a stool out from its hiding place next to the counter and climbed on top of it. "You guys will have a model-off," she said, folding her arms across her chest, her smile never fading.

The brunet scoffed, temporarily setting down his magazine and looked from Katie to Kendall. After a silent chortle, he shook his head and continued to read. The blond moved forward in his seat and grabbed the paper-backed item, threw it onto the couch between the two, and smiled deviously. "You aren't _scared_, are you?"

James laughed, aloud this time, and faced the blond. "Yeah right," he said. "You're on, _buddy_."

The last bit came off James' tongue like acid, making Kendall put his hands up in defense. After they finished mocking each other, the two stood from their spots on the couch and walked over to Katie. "You're gonna judge us, right?" Kendall asked.

The brunette nodded and smiled sweetly at the two. "Go get changed and make yourselves look good and I'll be here," she said, waving them off.

When James fell from view, Kendall turned and handed Katie a ten dollar bill. She held her smile as she looked him in the eyes. "Is this a bribe?" she asked, innocently.

Kendall nodded. "Just don't tell James. I want to see what he does when he loses." An evil sort of laugh fell from the blond as he made his way to his room to get changed.

* * *

James and Kendall had taken about twenty minutes to get dressed and fix their hair. By the time they came out, Carlos and Logan had joined Katie at the counter. The two teens stood in front of the three, James turning to show off all of his angles and Kendall doing the same, waiting for the decision to be made.

"James wins," Katie said, eating a piece of the pizza Carlos and Logan brought back.

Kendall's jaw dropped as he turned his glare from James to Katie. The brunet flipped his hair and walked back over to the couch to finish reading his magazine. "Katie!" Kendall shouted, his arms in the "what the fuck" position.

Her sweet smile came back and she kicked her feet like a small child. "No refunds."

Logan laughed a bit. "You bribed your sister just so you could beat James?" he asked, shaking his head like a disappointed mother. "That's pretty low, man."

Carlos nodded in agreement, his mouth full of pizza. James looked up from his magazine at his blond friend. "And how did that work out?" he asked, mockingly.

The blond made a face at the brunet, then made his way back to where he'd been sitting on the couch. "I still beat you at racing," he said smiling.

"Dude," James said, looking at Kendall. "That was a video game."

Katie hopped off of her stool and shrugged. "Well, whatever," she said, motioning for Logan and Carlos to follow her example. "The three of us are going to go to the pool and go swimming. You know where to find us if it's necessary."

The shorter brunet raised his hand slightly. "We already went swimming today, actually," he said, smiling.

"Well, you're going again." Katie said pulling them out of the apartment.

Kendall and James sat in silence for about fifteen minutes after that. James flipping through his magazine, Kendall flipping through ideas in his mind. After about fifty ideas, Kendall leaned forward and pulled the magazine from James' hands.

"Really, dude?" James said, getting a little annoyed.

"I bet," Kendall said, smiling evilly again. He moved closer to James, subtly, of course, and said, "that I'm a better kisser than you."

James laughed. "Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

The blond shrugged. "I just bet I am. I've never heard anyone walk through the lobby talking about how good of a kisser you are, like you _say_ they do." His devious grin spread across his face as a light pink blush dusted over James' nose and cheeks.

"No one's ever said it about you, either," he retorted, sticking his tongue out. "How would you find out, anyway? You wanna go find some girls?" The brunet began to smile at the thought, not realizing the closing of the gap between himself and the blond.

Kendall shook his head and his fingers made their way beneath James' chin. "I've got a better idea, actually," he said, turning the brunet toward him.

Before James could react, Kendall's lips were on his. The brunet's face was heating up as chills moved through his body. The blond's lips were soft and warm, moving against his own pair slowly, and they made James melt every time their lips connected. He couldn't help but move closer to the shorter teen.

His eyes slipped closed. His hands moved to the back of the blond's neck. His heart began to race. James couldn't get enough of Kendall. The two let their lips crash together over, and over again, until neither of them could breathe properly.

James was the first to pull away; though Kendall never stopped kissing him. The blond moved to James' neck and throat, nipping at the creamy skin, making the brunet gasp. Kendall smiled, knowing his fun will leave a mark or two, and moved back up to occupy the brunet's mouth once more.

The blond didn't take another second to think, he bit at James' lower lip fervently. Kendall moved until he was on his knees, pushed James down so he was lying on his back, and hovered over the brunet. James gasped in surprise, giving Kendall the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, his fingers tangling in the blond's hair again.

The brunet began to moan into their heated kiss, loving the feel of Kendall above him. They had to pull away for air again, much to the teens' disappointment, and the blond smiled down at his friend. "Who's the better kisser?" he asked, putting his hand behind his ear like he couldn't hear James.

"I thought I was pretty good," the brunet said, smiling at the blond mockingly. He sat up after a second and gave Kendall a small kiss on the cheek. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back on the bright orange couch like he needed time to relax, laughing slightly at the blond's glare. "But…I guess you were better."

Kendall jumped up, cheering, and laughed triumphantly. After giving James another quick kiss, he ran out of the apartment and down to the pool.

Carlos and Logan would never believe this.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, I really didn't know how to end it. Hah.**

**Again, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I tried to keep them in character...honest.**

**Review even if it sucked?**

**-Kisan**


End file.
